Lost In You
by zeppx
Summary: Going to start off with a warning: This contains INCEST. With that being said, Jimmy and Cas live their lives as normally as possible. The two of them are comfortable together and are happy with their relationship as it is. Then Dean enters their lives.
1. Risky Business

So...yeah. This. I...have no logical explanation for this outside of **Scoobert0 **and **elemenoze** for being bad influences. I probably also kinda brought it on myself by asking for a challenge in a way.

So yeah! Here's this as a result. It's been eating my brain too for some reason.

Now, you guys have been warned. This is INCEST. Or twincest as I've been calling it. THIS IS BROTHER ON BROTHER LOVIN'. You have a problem with that, please direct yourselves to my other stories for you entertainment/enjoyment.

This will end up being Dean/Cas/Jimmy as well. Because again, **Scoobert0** is a bad influence. I still want to have her brain babies anyway though.

Anyhow. I've decided to post up this little...tester I guess. See how it goes. If this isn't taken over very well I'll just let it be in the darkest depths of my mind and share only with the people who really really want it via email or something. I have no idea when my brain became so pervy. I'm almost scared of myself.

* * *

><p>They were fourteen when they first kissed.<p>

Jimmy had a crush on a girl in his History class and he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. He'd never kissed anyone though and he didn't want to mess up when the time came.

The logical solution was to practice.

He and Castiel had always been inseparable, they were closer than most siblings. Closer than most twins even. Ava and Andy, twins that were a year younger than them, always claimed they'd never been particularly close. Jimmy always thought it was because they weren't identical twins where he and Cas were.

Castiel just said it was because he and Jimmy shared a connection and that was that. Jimmy didn't fight on that because it was true in a way. Jimmy knew Castiel better than anyone and Castiel knew Jimmy inside and out.

So it only made sense that their first kiss was with each other.

It was sloppy and wet, but with even _more_ practice it was perfect.

Jimmy never did go on that date.

Two months after that first kiss and Jimmy knew what would make Cas whimper, what would make his younger brother press forward for more, what would make his hands clutch at Jimmy's shirt, silently begging for more. Jimmy became a little addicted to it. The sounds his brother made, the feel of him, the way there was no need to talk about anything, they just knew.

* * *

><p>They were seventeen when whatever it was they were doing developed beyond kissing.<p>

Castiel had always been the more curious of the two of them. He always wanted to know everything. Jimmy knew Cas was smart, knew he understood more than he let on but he was always taken to be naïve with his wide blue eyes and innocent head tilt.

So when Cas came to Jimmy after overhearing one of his friends talking about the blowjob he'd received from his girlfriend, Jimmy had been more than willing to show his brother what he was missing out on.

Over the years they'd had a few relationships, nothing had ever stuck though. Cas was too overprotective and Jimmy always felt a surge of jealousy when someone other than himself kissed his brother. It would never work between anyone else because neither brother could accept that other person into their lives and trust them with their brother. Jimmy was strangely okay with it, the small experiences he had with other people gave him the chance to teach his socially awkward brother everything there was to know.

They didn't go beyond handjobs that day, but Jimmy knew one day there would be more. He'd grown addicted to the small whimpers Cas made when they kissed but he became obsessed to the gasps and moans he made when Jimmy stroked him just right. Loved the way Cas arched up off the bed and moaned Jimmy's name when he came.

Castiel in turn loved the way Jimmy touched him, loved how his brother's mouth dropped open on a gasp when Castiel did something right. Loved how his eyes would flutter shut and how he would bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud.

They loved each other and they saw nothing wrong in how they expressed that love.

* * *

><p>They were eighteen when they fucked for the first time.<p>

Jimmy had lost his virginity to a girl a few months before, when Castiel had found out, the burning jealousy in his eyes had been enough to tip Jimmy over the edge.

Cas allowed Jimmy to take the lead, which surprised Jimmy, Cas was the bossier of the two. He would have thought his brother would be a toppy bastard but he seemed okay with being manhandled into position. Maybe it was a control thing. Castiel was always in control, maybe he just wanted to surrender for a while, let his brother handle things like he always had back when they'd been younger.

There was pain, of course, but Castiel would never forget how it felt, the way his brother stretched and filled him, the delicious burn of it. The perfect way that identical body pressed against his, the effortless way Jimmy pulled all the moans and whimpers from him because he knew Castiel best.

Jimmy would never be able to be with anyone else, not like this.

* * *

><p>They were twenty-three when they graduated from college and moved into an apartment together. Jimmy had gotten his degree in business while Castiel had earned his degree in the culinary arts.<p>

For a year they worked with other people, to get a feel for their respected professions. When that year was up they opened their own bakery together. Cas had always been a good cook and a phenomenal baker, their mothers influence no doubt, so while Castiel baked Jimmy ran everything.

Their little bakery was a success after six months.

* * *

><p>They were twenty-eight when Dean Winchester entered their lives.<p> 


	2. Can You Keep a Secret?

So...yeah. More. Here's more.

Debated with myself again, not a lot of reviews telling me opinions, but I figure all the story alerts I got is opinion enough lol.

This is about as far as I've planned this fic out, so not sure when the next update will be, but as this is currently eating my brain it shouldn't be _too _long.

And yes, most chapters will be shorter than what I usually do, which also leads to less time in between updating hopefully.

In the meantime...enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jimmy watched with narrow eyes as the green-eyed stranger made his younger brother laugh. The laugh wasn't what bothered Jimmy, people were allowed to make Cas laugh, were encouraged to since Cas didn't laugh enough. No, what bothered Jimmy was the blush that was accompanying the laugh.<p>

No one but Jimmy was allowed to make his brother blush like that. Hell no one _could_ since Castiel wasn't attracted to anyone but Jimmy.

Jimmy had to remind himself that going out there and peeing in a circle around his twin, in front of customers no less, was a Bad Idea.

He did, however go out there and toss his arm over Cas' shoulders, reminding Cas that Jimmy _was_ here and no pretty Midwestern boy was gonna change that.

Cas smiled over at him, that small, private smile that was reserved just for Jimmy that made him tingle in interesting ways, "Jimmy this is Dean. He and his brother just moved to town."

"Heard that the best pies in the state were made here." Dean shot Jimmy the same smile that had been directed at Cas just moments before. Jimmy tightened his hold on Cas when he felt him stiffen against Jimmy's side.

So the guy was just a horn dog all around then.

Jimmy glared and he felt accomplished when that smile faltered and Cas leaned more into his side than before. Dean wasn't getting into either of the Novak's pants that easily. Or ever.

Jimmy pressed kiss to Cas' temple and headed back to his office, pleased that he'd managed to pee in a metaphorical circle around his brother at least.

Jimmy watched as Dean purchased one of their apple pies and nearly broke his pen in two when the bastard made his brother blush. _Again_.

Later that night, after closing, Jimmy fucked Cas deep and slow. He felt oddly triumphant and his usual possessive streak was out in full force as Cas gasped, "I'm yours, just yours, always yours," over and over as he rocked on his hands and knees with the force of Jimmy's thrusts.

Try as he might, this was something Dean Winchester would _never_ have. Not as long as Jimmy was around to say something about it.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Cas had moved away from home as soon as they could. They didn't go too far, they still loved their parents and their friends, but they'd wanted a place where they could start fresh. Where no one knew them, where everyone just accepted them as that "touchy feely" without doubt or suspicion.<p>

No one knew their past, no one questioned why they lived together or why they never dated and why they were always touching so much.

Here they lived in the two bedroom apartment above the bakery. No one knew they slept in only one of the rooms while the other was their office. Behind closed doors and lowered blinds they were allowed to act like an actual couple. They kissed and groped and fucked and no one was there to judge them about it and they were _happy_.

Sometimes Jimmy felt bad that Cas would never get to experience dating like Jimmy had. Would never be able to kiss in public or call Jimmy his boyfriend. They held hands sometimes, would sneak quick, chaste kisses in dark corners while no one was looking.

Only they knew though, that when Jimmy slapped Cas on the ass it was a promise for more later and not a joke. Only they knew that when Cas' head tilted and he got that gleam in his eyes he was thinking about all the things he'd like to do to Jimmy later that night.

Jimmy worried sometimes that Cas would leave him in order to discover what real relationships felt like. Just like Cas worried sometimes that Jimmy would decide that what they were doing was wrong and he'd leave Cas behind and never speak to him again.

Those moments were rare though because they both knew that they would only ever really need each other.

They were happy.

They had everything they needed.

* * *

><p>"I still can't tell which one of you is which," Jimmy startled out of his contemplation of apples, Cas wanted apples for the pie he was making, Jimmy just couldn't remember which ones Castiel preferred. This was why Jimmy hardly ever did the food shopping alone.<p>

He glared over at Dean, who had appeared beside him and resisted the urge to point out that only idiots couldn't tell the difference between Jimmy and Castiel.

They may have been identical but there were differences. Cas' eyes were bluer, his hair messier and voice deeper. While Jimmy usually wore jeans and t-shirts Cas would either wear slacks and t-shirts or jeans and button downs. Cas also had a scar on his thumb from when he'd been learning how to make sushi and had nearly sliced his finger off with the ultra-sharp knife.

Jimmy had a scar on his temple from when he'd _really_ managed to piss Cas off and his twin had hit him with a frying pan. The make-up sex had been worth that one though.

"You get used to it." Jimmy said instead.

"Right." Jimmy went back to his contemplation of apples, trying his best to ignore Dean.

Dean and Sam, they'd been in town for about a month now and Dean had pretty much become one of their best customers at the bakery. Jimmy couldn't hate him for that, but he could hate how Dean was always making eyes at Cas or flirting with him, no matter how obviously Cas turned him down.

Jimmy liked Sam though, the kid was nice and Cas was contemplating hiring him on as an extra hand since Sam needed a job through the summer before his college courses started.

Jimmy could get behind that one, Dean though, he could not get behind. He hated Dean, Dean sensed this but never asked why or questioned it, just wisely left Jimmy alone.

Jimmy's phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket, unable to restrain the grin that broke out across his face when he saw it was a text from Cas reminding him what kind of apples he wanted. Only Cas knew that Jimmy forgot that kind of thing and only Cas would remember to remind him.

"You and your brother are awfully close." Dean commented when Jimmy slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"We're twins, of course we are." Jimmy went about selecting Cas' apples, careful with them so they wouldn't bruise since only Jimmy knew how much Cas hated bruised apples.

"I just mean you seem closer than most."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and put his bag of apples in the cart and snapped out, "Not all of us are as emotionally stunted as you are Winchester."

As he walked away he couldn't help himself as another grin spread across his face at the shocked look Dean was left behind with.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jimmy wrapped around Castiel from behind, arm going over his twin's waist, hand resting heavy on Cas' stomach while Castiel used Jimmy's other arm as a pillow. They were both content to be as they were, too fucked out and sated to care that it was too hot in the room to be as close as they were.<p>

Jimmy's thumb absently stroked the soft skin of Cas' lower belly, Cas hummed his appreciation as his eyes slipped closed. Jimmy pressed a kiss to the back of his twin's neck and whispered, "You ever think about what we're doing? Ever think that it's wrong?"

He felt Cas shift a little, head turning to look at Jimmy over his bare shoulder, brows furrowed. Jimmy knew that look, knew Cas was wondering if this was it. If this was that moment where Jimmy decided he couldn't do this anymore, that it was wrong and he would leave his twin behind.

Jimmy tightened his hold around Cas' waist, "I'm not going to leave you Cas. I'm just curious."

Cas relaxed against him again and muttered, "Sometimes. I find it hard to care though. If I were with anyone else, they wouldn't understand me like you do. I would be…lonely."

Jimmy hummed in agreement. No one would be able to understand Jimmy as well as Castiel did. No one would be able to fill up those empty spaces inside of him as well, no one would ever make him feel as complete as Cas did. There was no way he would ever be able to leave Cas, leave this.

Jimmy chuckled suddenly, burying his face against the curve of Cas' shoulder, "God, mom would _freak_ if she ever found out."

Cas snorted and pressed his ass back against Jimmy, wiggling his hips a little, signaling he was ready for more again, which Jimmy was all for.

"Good thing we moved away then isn't it?" Castiel murmured as they rolled, coming together again like puzzle pieces.


	3. Call It What You Want

So yeah...twincest! Think I'm finally getting a bit of my writing groove back. Hopefully it lasts. If not I'm gonna cut someone.

Anyhow! Sorry for the wait. On everything. And...I have no idea what I intended to do with this chapter or what I intended to do with this story...so...here's a filler chapter! Huzzah!

Un-beta'd since apparently even I can write something that squicks my own beta out. Go me! So...ignore any glaring mistakes. S'all my fault.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jimmy's favorite part of the day happened whenever he managed to get up early enough in the morning to watch Cas down in the bakery's kitchen, getting everything ready for the day. His usually awkward brother moved through the kitchen with ease, he knew exactly where everything was and could practically do it all with his eyes closed.<p>

Jimmy stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall, silently watching his brother knead the dough he'd made the night before. Cas was humming quietly under his breath, hips swaying gently to the beat of whatever song he had playing in his head.

Jimmy smiled to himself as Cas' voice rang out through the empty kitchen, "_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak._"

Jimmy stepped further into the kitchen as Castiel placed the bread in the oven to bake and went about the process of starting the other things that needed to be made. Jimmy didn't even know what Castiel did to get everything ready to go in the morning, Jimmy was the one who worked behind the scenes, crunched the numbers, made sure they weren't going bankrupt. Castiel was the one who did the baking and the dealing with the customers and kept Jimmy fed at night with his cooking that would put most chefs to shame. In Jimmy's opinion anyway.

Cas didn't jump or turn around when Jimmy stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Just smiled, leaned back against Jimmy and continued humming under his breath.

Jimmy smiled, kissed the side of Cas' neck and sang under his breath, "_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you._"

Cas chuckled, licked some batter from his finger and murmured, "That's not how the song goes."

"It's how the beginning goes."

"I wasn't singing the beginning."

Jimmy chuckled and buried his nose in Cas' thick hair, "You're such a perfectionist."

The two fell silent, Jimmy watching over Cas' shoulder as he worked, the two of the still swaying gently to the unheard beat of the song.

Jimmy finally moved away when Cas needed to move around the kitchen more to be able to finish preparing for the morning. Jimmy sat up on the counter and happily watched his twin move around, humming quietly under his breath the entire time. Jimmy knew he should head back to his office to get started on some of the paperwork that needed to be done but he couldn't find it in himself to leave.

"You finally hire anyone?" Jimmy asked as Castiel worked on the frosting for his ever-popular chocolate mint cupcakes.

"I told Sam to come in later today to fill out the paperwork, if that's okay."

"S'fine. He's a good kid." Cas nodded and began organizing the cupcakes on their tray that would later be taken out and placed in the case. Jimmy contemplated stealing one when Cas wasn't looking.

Castiel eyed him, sighed and pushed one of the cupcakes along the counter and towards Jimmy. Jimmy grinned, hopped off the counter he had been perched on and snagged the cupcake before Cas could change his mind.

These cupcakes were one of the things the bakery was best known for. The frosting was thick and chocolaty, sprinkled with the shavings from a peppermint chocolate bar. The cupcake itself was chocolate and moist and one of the best things Jimmy had ever bitten into and the peppermint filling on the inside was always a surprise, even if you knew the expect it.

"I will never get tired of these." Jimmy mumbled around his mouthful. Cas smiled at him, finished with the cupcakes and moved to get the bread from the oven.

Jimmy finished off the cupcake, sighed and resigned himself to spending the rest of the day in his office instead of in the kitchen, stealing all sorts of goodies behind Castiel's back. He'd need to get the right kind of forms ready for Sam to sign anyway.

Sam coming in would also mean Dean coming in and Jimmy couldn't help but scowl at that thought. Dean hadn't been in for a week and he was usually in everyday or at least every other day, flirting with Cas. Cas had even mentioned that Dean had asked him out for coffee one day. Jimmy just wanted to break his perfect face with those stupid freckles, pouty lips and those damn green eyes.

* * *

><p>The Winchesters arrived late in the afternoon; Jimmy had been locked away in his office all day concentrating on that month's numbers that he hadn't even noticed their arrival until Sam was knocking on his door.<p>

"Oh Sam, hi, c'mon in." Sam smiled and entered the office, lowering himself into the chair across from Jimmy. Over his shoulder, Jimmy could see Dean at the counter, smiling and flirting with Cas while Cas boxed up one of the pies. Most likely apple. Dean Winchester was nothing if not predictable. Jimmy scowled at Dean's smile and wave when Dean spotted him watching.

Sam chuckled after looking over his shoulder to see the cause for Jimmy's scowl, "You really don't like my brother do you?"

Jimmy mumbled under his breath and shuffled papers around on his desk to distract himself. He didn't need to speak to Sam about his dislike for his older brother.

"Is it because you don't think he's good enough for Cas?" Jimmy snorted and continued pretending to be busy. _No one_ was good enough for Cas. Sometimes Jimmy didn't even think himself worthy of his own brother. His own _twin_ for crying out loud.

"Dean isn't as bad as he comes off to be. He might be allergic to emotions and talking about feelings, but he's a decent guy."

Jimmy snorted, pushed a pen and the write tax forms across the desk, "Go ahead and fills those out. I'll get working on your schedule. Do you plan on only working the summer or staying on through the year?"

"Would you need me after the summer?"

"I'm sure Cas would appreciate the extra help through the holidays. That's when we're at our busiest."

"Sure, if you can work around my school schedule."

"Not a problem, Sam." Sam grinned and went to filling out the forms and Jimmy chanced a peek out to the front of the shop. Dean was still standing by the counter, boxed pie in his hands but Castiel had disappeared, probably back into the kitchen.

Dean caught Jimmy's eye again and shot him a wink and a grin. Jimmy scowled again and busied himself on the computer, entering the information Sam had provided on his application earlier in the month.

Nearly an hour later and Sam had instructions to come back for his first day next week so Castiel would be able to show him how things worked and what Sam would be doing. Jimmy watched as the two Winchesters left, then went to find his brother so they could close the bakery for the day and Jimmy could take Castiel upstairs and to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jimmy was down in the kitchen again, watching Castiel move around the kitchen in the only way that he could. Normally Jimmy wouldn't be down here twice in a row, he rarely found it in himself to be up before the sun on most days. But Cas had fallen asleep on the wrong side of the bed and had had to crawl over Jimmy to be able to get up to work.<p>

Jimmy had been unable to fall back asleep and had come downstairs to watch again, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he watched Cas make some apple pies with more care than he usually did.

"You like him don't you?" Jimmy finally blurted. Castiel jumped, having been too caught up in his baking to have heard Jimmy enter the kitchen.

"Who?" Castiel asked, distracted.

"Dean. You like him." Cas hesitated; set down pan he'd been rolling dough into and turned to head over to the ovens.

"Cas?" Cas checked on the bread that was currently in the oven, closed it then turned his worried blue gaze on Jimmy.

"Perhaps I harbor a small crush."

"A small crush." Jimmy repeated.

"Jimmy, you know I won't do anything. It's just… he's…" Cas sighed and shrugged, looking hopelessly at Jimmy, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Jimmy took a step forward, unsure of what to think. Castiel had _never_ had a crush on anyone. A small part of him was surprisingly pleased. Pleased that Castiel was able to step out of his shell a little and bond with someone other than Jimmy or their other family members. The other part of Jimmy, though, the highly possessive part, didn't want to share. Cas was _his_; Cas would always be his and not some damn mechanic hick from Kansas.

Castiel closed the space between them, entering Jimmy's bubble, he looked frightened almost. Jimmy sighed and slipped his fingers through the belt loops of Castiel's jeans, pulling them flush together.

"I know you won't do anything Cas. I trust you. It's just… this has never happened before."

"I know." Castiel leaned forward until his head was resting against Jimmy's shoulder, lips pressing to the warm skin of Jimmy's neck.

Jimmy stroked a hand down Cas' back, smirking when Castiel pressed closer, "I know, Cas." Cas hummed as Jimmy snuck his hand up the back of Castiel's shirt and rested his fingers in the small of Cas' back. Castiel seemed standoffish to the people who didn't know him, but craved touch, loved every time Jimmy stroked or kissed any part of his body.

"I'll always be yours Jimmy," Castiel whispered, teeth gently nipping at the sensitive spot of skin below Jimmy's ear, "No matter how charming Dean is."

"Jimmy hummed, head tilting to the side to allow easier access for Cas, "I do admit he's very handsome. Doesn't mean I have to like him though."

"I know."

Jimmy slid his hand lower, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of his jeans and underwear, "How long until you need to pull the bread out of the oven?"

He felt Cas grin against his neck as he slowly backed away, pulling Jimmy with him. He hopped up onto the counter, hooked his legs around Jimmy's waist and whispered, "Long enough for a quickie."

Jimmy really liked how Castiel's mind worked sometimes.


End file.
